


芭蕾舞鞋与牛仔外套

by Caranthiryimi



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24107485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caranthiryimi/pseuds/Caranthiryimi
Summary: 拟人⚠️单方面性转⚠️现代AU⚠️
Relationships: Drift | Deadlock/Ratchet
Kudos: 4





	芭蕾舞鞋与牛仔外套

“说真的，其实我不太后悔那段当cool girl的日子，还挺快乐。”漂移坐在救护车办公室的桌子上，荡着修长优美的小腿，欣赏挂在墙上的自己高中时和补天士加入舞蹈社团的照片。虽然后来她退出了，因为各种各样的原因。“相信我，你还是适合芭蕾舞。那里才是你施展才华的地方，你又不是补天士。”救护车接话道，尽管那个穿着牛仔褂和帆布鞋跳舞的又酷又潮的小姑娘也很可爱，但是他还是偏爱那个穿着撑裙的小天鹅。

漂移的视线移向身边的校医爱人时笑了起来。她记得他们第一次见面时，她是穿着一件牛仔外套和一双马丁靴，在校庆上跳Shake it off。救护车那时就被惊艳了，他鲜有这样被击中的感觉，在她微笑时，即使是站在树荫下，救护车也感觉到了来自阳光的暖意。

后来，芭蕾舞团的几个小女孩跑过来找救护车，说有人在排练的时候摔着了。他赶过去，发现那个坐在地上的女孩不甚眼熟。“我们可真是有缘。”漂移回想时说道，此时正忙着别的事情的救护车没有抬头，应了一声。他分开漂移的双腿，轻轻掀起她的裙子，嘴角可见地抽动了一下。

她居然在裙子下面什么都没穿。漂移被他的反应逗的直笑，清脆的声音像被风吹动的风铃。“因为我今天是来找你的，所以我才不穿。”她如此回答。救护车也笑了两声，他解开腰带，将她拉近，弯下身子和他的姑娘融为一体。漂移闷哼一声，小腿缠住他的腰以便他进入更深，抱住他的脖子。

漂移抱着腿坐在地上，疼得眼角都有了泪花也不吱一声，她受伤这件事是因为她倒在地上半天没有站起来时才被发现的。还好，是韧带撕裂，骨头没什么大碍。救护车松了口气，耐心地给漂移贴膏药、缠绷带，叮嘱一些有助于恢复的注意事项。救护车也不知道她有没有听进去，小丫头一个劲的盯着自己，看着很专注的样子。算了，不管她有没有听，反正自己已经说了。

“我…我听…听进去了！” 漂移解释道，因为情爱的浪潮她的声音有点断断续续，甚至带着点哭腔。越来越频繁的进出拉扯出了银丝，在桌子上积成一小摊。不久，桌子上的暴风雨归于平静，漂移有点脱力的瘫在桌面上，她并不是初经人事，但是好久都没有做过了，还是不能一下子适应。救护车拿着湿布擦拭清理，他擦的很仔细，漂移身上的每个角落都不放过。“其实…你没有必要擦的那么认真。”“不想发炎就好好躺着，我猜你不会喜欢栓剂的感觉的。”救护车头也不抬地反驳道。

其实漂移真的很适合白天鹅，纯洁无瑕，惹人怜爱。但她喜欢挑战点更高难度的角色，比如黑天鹅公主。“她明明也很美啊，黑天鹅也是高贵优雅的象征。” “问题是，你真的能转三十二圈？”救护车问道。

好吧，确实有点难。漂移转到十六圈的时候已经站都站不稳了，她瘫倒在救护车怀里，吐的像个喝了很多酒的醉汉。“下次练的时候，别再吃那么多了。尤其是披萨。”于是，漂移为了练习这个三十二下挥鞭转，减少了自己每天的饭量，每天加一圈，每天加一圈，她能转的圈越来越多，人也肉眼可见的又瘦了。

到了选拔那一天，漂移终于能连转三十二圈了。那天救护车也跟着去了选拔现场，她紧张的手心里全是汗。这意味着她这半个月努力的结果，她要对得起陪了自己转圈转半个月的救护车，还有放弃的所有喜欢吃的油炸食品。

“还好，我选上了。真的好悬啊，就差这么一点。”漂移依偎在救护车怀里，一边玩着他的衬衫纽扣感慨道。“你本来就能选上，你总是不相信自己是最好的。”救护车回答道。漂移笑了，勾住救护车把他拉进一个深吻里。

“真的要在这里？”救护车看着头发上挂着水珠，身上乱糟糟的还在笑的漂移，她总是在面对他时才会露出孩子气的一面，比如一起泡浴缸的时候打水仗，然后打水仗演变成了负距离打闹。漂移凑上前，亲吻救护车锁骨上的小水珠。之后顺理成章的，他们在浴缸里做了白天就做过的事。救护车扶着自己，进入那个熟悉的湿软的小口，他箍住漂移那不堪一握的腰，有节奏的上下律动。漂移大声呻吟着，完全没有了白天桌子上的拘谨。毕竟在家里，不用躲着什么外人。

高中毕业的时候，是漂移迈出了他们之间感情的第一步。救护车记得，小姑娘跑到医务室就猛扑到自己怀里，不停的哭。她怕以后见不到他了，漂移只是这个学校的其中一届学生，但救护车一直都在这里。我好喜欢你，我们能不能不分开。救护车不记得那天他说了什么了，他记得那个充满草莓糖甜香味的吻，在唇齿交缠中久久回荡。

夜风从窗户缝隙中吹进来，吹散了房间里潮湿的空气。“明天要回学校了？”救护车问道。“嗯，下个月就要毕业了，今天我可是好不容易才抽出来的空，毕业论文都快把我逼疯了。”漂移咕哝道，她翻了个身，转向正对救护车。“一夜好梦。”救护车给她一个晚安吻，结束这一天。

漂移第一天上大学时，送她的就是救护车。她走到大学校门口时，又跑回来狠狠拥抱一下校医。救护车也拍拍她的背，叮嘱她好好学习。他们抱在一起有好几分钟，漂移才拉起行李箱，踏进一段崭新的人生。

在第一缕阳光钻进窗缝时，救护车钻回被窝，和正在一起接吻的小姑娘水乳交融。早上的温存像晨光一样让人舒服，她感受着救护车极为缓慢的动作，一点一点推进最深处再慢慢抽出，制造出绵长的快感。胸前不大不小的两个白团子也被照顾到，医生修长的手指揉捏着软肉，制造出一声高过一声的呻吟。最后的高潮来的也很温和，是微风细雨过后的小光点。漂移趴在枕头上，顾不得下身的黏腻和自己毫无形象的躺姿，问救护车：“你送我？” 对方刚刚洗好澡，没有回答这个显而易见的问题。

早晨的阳光透过车窗照进车内的两人，金发的医生认真开着车，旁边的女孩捧着星巴克和早餐面包，哼着车载音乐里的摇滚乐。他们总是分别，相见，又分别，最后再相见。


End file.
